Do You Understand?
by Wildfire101
Summary: Beth decides that working is the only way to grieve her loss over Josh.


Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own _Moonlight_; otherwise Alex O'Loughlin would be mine!!

AN: Okay everyone, this is my first fanfic, so please don't go so hard on me!! (only a romantic little oneshot) Beth decides that working is the only way to grieve her loss over Josh.

"_When you know you love someone, you can feel it. Not only do you feel it, but the one you love, does too. They might not feel the same for you, but you can always be there for them."_

Beth spent the last three and a half hours hunched over her laptop writing a follow-up on her latest story. It was connected to Josh's murder; another victim had been killed by one of Tejada's men. Noticing that it was three in the morning, Beth decided it was time to pack up and get back to her apartment. She would continue the story in the morning.

Mick on the other hand, had decided to hit the freezer for a couple hours. He was working on a case that was driving him absolutely eccentric. While lying in his freezer, Mick thought about the one person that he had truly fell in love with. Beth. He didn't talk to her for the past six days. That's his emotions got the best of him when a new wave of passion overflow him.

While driving home, Beth was thinking about Josh and how much they never truly got to know each other. Ever since she had met Mick, new feelings had rised for both of the men that were in her life. Beth wasn't thinking straight that night, and instead of driving to her apartment, she drove right to Mick.

Mick flew open his freezer door and put on a pair of black silk pajama pants. He bent the shades down a crease and noticed Beth. She was in her car shaking, lying in the back seat, and crying. Mick made use of his vamp speed and hurried out the door to see Beth.

Beth had parked on the sidewalk next to Mick's apartment hoping that he wouldn't notice her anytime soon. Just when she was about to fall asleep, Mick tapped on the window making her jump.

"Beth, hey, what are you doing?" Mick asked, concern written all over his face. He was becoming worried over her due to the fact that she was here at three in the morning.

"Please Mick, j-just go away… I want t-to be alone," stuttered Beth, crouching into the fetal position, facing away from Mick. Beth was still crying, and now the tiny tears had turned into wracking sobs stabbing her body.

"Beth, you need to open the door for me. I can't help you unless you unlock the door for me," said Mick. Her flushed face was covered in running mascara and her eyes were drooped from the lack of sleep.

Mick did some breaking and entering on her car and sat down next to her, unaware of what was going on. He took a lock of her golden hair and tucked it behind her ear to get a closer look at her face. Mick took her face in his hands and turned it to him wiping away her tears. Beth wanted protested but knew that Mick would win hands down.

Seeing that she calmed down a bit, Mick slid out of the car and put his hand out to Beth. Beth, noticing a perfect gentleman took his hand and stepped out of the car, instantly regretting her decision. Just as she was about to hit the hard pavement, two strong arms slid underneath her buckling legs and caught her.

Mick caught Beth just in time and effortlessly pressed her tiny form to his body as if they fit together like a mold. He looked into her blue eyes and saw nothing but love. A strong gust of wind flew over them and Beth shivered, preying that Mick wouldn't make a big deal of it. She tucked her head into his chest and continued to cry. Mick kissed the top of her head and once again made use of his vamp speed to hurry them into his apartment.

Mick settled Beth on the couch and draped a blanket over her sitting next to her, holding her safe in his arms. All he wished to do was show her how much she meaned to him.

"Beth, what's going on?" Mick asked, stroking her hair and tightening his grasp on her.

"I was heading home…thinking about Josh, when the next thing I knew, I was here, with you," sniffled Beth resting her head on his chest. She was still softly crying, but knew when she was with Mick, he would protect her.

"It's OK, I don't mind you here Beth, but you just have to remember this," Mick said adjusting his position so he could look Beth straight in the eye, "Don't ever be afraid to come to me. I won't laugh at you, make fun of you, or even second guess that your feelings come after mine."

"T-thank you Mick…I-I love you s-so much," said Beth, resting herself back on Mick. Just knowing that she could come to him was the best in the world.

"I love you to Beth, but do you understand?" he questioned taking Beth's face back into his hands brushing away the tears.

"I u-understand Mick," Beth cried embracing Mick in a hug.

Mick was happy that she loved him, and furthermore happy that she understood that he wouldn't judge her. Two hours had passed and Beth's heartbeat returned to normal. She was sleeping in the arms of the one man she truly trusted. Mick adjusted her on himself so he was beneath her. Even in her sleep, Beth curled her body towards Mick mumbling his name. Seeing as Beth was content, Mick kissed the top of her head and fell into a deep sleep.

AN: Hopefully that didn't suck!! How did I do?

Love, Beth


End file.
